


Mr Man

by Sasygigi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angel/Human Relationships, Attempted Sexual Assault, F/M, Love, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasygigi/pseuds/Sasygigi
Summary: Ever since Francesca was small she would see a man in a black suit, long black hair and blue eyes watching her. Seemingly distancing himself from her. In fact he never really interacted with her. But when she grew older the mysterious man was no longer distant, he was right next to her at all times. And no one besides her could see him.It wasn't until one night when she realize why this man was there for all.of her life.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Mr Man

When Francesca was five she would commonly play alone on the playground. She loved dance around and sing around the trees the school had in their courtyards. when she was about to head to another tree, She could see a man in black watching her from outside of the gate.

"Hello?" She asked"Who are you?"

The man didn't respond and just kept watching.

Daddy told her to not talk to strangers, but this man was strange to her and wanted to know more about him.

So she went closer and closer to the gate to get a closer look at the strange man. The man looked down at the look girl ever so curiously and kneel down to her height.

"Why are you watching me?" She asked again

The man just like before didn't respond to her Question. He just went down to his pocket and took out a candy bar instead. Peeking the treat through the gaps of the gates toward her tiny hands.

"This is for me?"

He nodded. Which caused her to smile, she thanked the strange man and went back to her spot to eat her lovely treat. For the rest of the play time, the man just kept watching her and the girl didn't seem too mind. She decided to call him Mr M. Or Mr Man. She wanted the other children to see him, so she told the children to go to where Mr M. Was, however they said they couldn't see him, even though he was right in front of them. Confused she went over to the man and asked a simple question.

"Why can't my friends see you Mr M?"

The man just let out a sigh and pointed at the children. He shook his head in response. The he pointed at her, and he nodded instead.

"I can only see you?"

He nodded.

"Oh, that's sad, I wanted my friends to see you, and know how nice and sweet you are?"

The man smiled at her remark and gently pecked her forehead before playing with her hair. Then the school bell rang. It was time for her to go to class.

"I have to go now, By Mr M!" She smiled

She went with the other children and followed them into the building and towards class, and during that class Francesca noticed the Man outside of her classroom door. She gently waved at the man and the man waved back. She wanted to go out with him but she knew she had to keep focusing on her studies. 

After school she saw the man sitting on a bench next to hers. When she got home she saw his outside of her house, and when she's in the car, he would sometimes be seen in different areas on her way to her destination. In general he was always there.

*************************************************

When Francesca was Twelve instead of the mysterious man being outside of her school, he would be right next to her at all times. She thought that the man was just some imaginary friend she made up when she was younger, but it seems to be not the case.

During Lunch, she would eat alone in a different table, picking at her food until recess came. She didn't like the food the school made for her. In her mind it was disgusting.

She turned over to Mr M who was sitting next to her on the table and asked in a polite tone.

"Do you want it?"

The man looked at the food and shook his head.

"It's gross isn't it?"

He opened his mouth, pointing his finger at it, pretending to gag. It made her laugh.

"I want some normal food" she pouted

The man smiled in response and slowly took out some McDonald's happy meal for her. 

"How did you get that, is it a secret?"

"He nodded"

"Okay, thank you anyways"

He hugged her before allowing her to eat. When recess came he would play with her in the court yard, listen to her talk about her family and friends. The playground teacher noticed this and began to worry about her health. But it was shame that she had no idea that she was talking to a real person that he couldn't see.

When class came, he would sit at the corner of the room, watching her carefully and helping he with school work and such. But he didn't let her cheat though. Making sure that she learned from her facts instead of letting him write the answers.

Even Mr M had his limits.

Or at least he had for now.

*********************************************  
When Francesca was Sixteen things began to change one again. And once again she thought the Mr M was just a figment of her imagination, but it wasn't the case like before. When she went to school Mr M would walk next to her. During class he was more engaged in helping her. When it was lunch time, he would eat lunch with her. Turns out her could eat too. When she was in the bathroom he was outside of the door. Even he respected her privacy. When she was bullied, Mr M would do things to get revenge for hurting her by pouring drinks in them, tripping them, or even make them believe that there was ghost haunting them in order to make them apologize for their misdeeds.

Francesca then asked him something.

"Mr M, why are you doing this?"

Mr M just smiled and kissed her forehead again. This was enough to understand why he did what he did.

He wanted to make her happy, and was willing not do many things to protect his darling princess.

He was like her second father in a way. If that father couldn't talk and didn't act like her father.

In fact she had no idea who he was to her, but at least she could call him a friend.

***********************************************  
When Francesca was twenty-six Mr M finally spoke. After all these years he finally spoke to her. It was surprisingly deep and gentle. Like a gentle giant.

His first words to her would come from a bar of all places, and in the worst situation possible.

It waa for a friend's birthday party, and when she was about to leave. She was suddenly attacked by a man, pinning her to the ground. Wanting her virginity. She screamed and begged for him to stop, but he wasn't going to listen.

"Mr M, Help!" She screamed

"Who's that your friend, like he can do anything!" The man said evily

She closed her eyes, in fear, praying to god for some miracle to happen.

Luckily, it did.

Mr M pulled him by the shirt and threw him across the the alleyway. Since the man couldn't see him he was very much terrified.

"AAAH, GHOST!!!!" He shrieked

He frantically got up and ran away in terror, as Mr M watched with an angry look on his face. Then he heard her sobbing and went to comfort her. He tried the best he could, but she wouldn't stop crying

This was when he finally spoke.

"Princess, Princess listen to me?"

Francesca gasped in shock. She never heard him speak before until now.

"Mr M...You spoke"

"Yes Princess, I can talk" he said softly "It's alright darling, he will never hurt you again"

"Why, why didn't you say anything before"

"I thought you liked me being silent, and I liked it that way, but I could see you cry any longer"

"Oh Mr M, I love you" she whimpered

"I love you too princess, come on, let's take you home"

He carried her into his arms and teleported them to her house. He placed her on the bed before comforting her with his sweet words and gentle hands.

"What are you?" She asked

"What do you think Princess?"

"An Angel?"

"Then you got your answer, I am an Angel, and I'm here to protect you"

"I like Angels"

"I'm glad you do"

"Mister?"

"Hm?"

"Can you kiss me, I know you knew me since I was young, but you were the only man I want, I rather die alone than be hurt"

"Not all men are like that guy, he's just a demon, a sicko"

"I know, but I don't care, will you kiss me"

Mr M smiled and kissed her again, this time on the lips, and more passionate than before. From them on their relationship was never the same. 

It made sense when Francesca grew old and close the death. With her her loved ones surrounding her and Mr M by her side, she peacefully passed on. When she died her soul was taken by Mr M, as they disappeared into heaven, happy bad can be.

All thanks to a mysterious man, who watched her from the school gates.


End file.
